brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Battle Packs
]] Battle Packs are small sets, usually no more than 100 pieces, that contain an assortment of generic minifigures from a specific faction and are often advertised for "building your army." Usually they also come with some sort of equipment, such as a small vehicle or outpost. Battle Packs are often among the smallest sets in a line, priced low enough to make buying multiples feasible. There are two sorts of Battle Packs. The Star Wars ones come as full sets with vehicles and usually with four figures. The other themes have Battle Packs which contain 5 figures, up until recently made of Chinese plastic, with only equipment and no vehicles. Currently only the Star Wars theme has a full assortment of Battle Packs. While Battle Packs were released for the 2007 Castle theme, they are considerably smaller (usually under 40 pieces), do not possess vehicles, and only come with Skeleton and Troll minifigures. The Toy Story set 7595 Army Men on Patrol is also sometimes considered a Battle Pack, as it contains generic green army men, a small jeep, is priced similarly and has a similar amount of pieces. Older Battle Packs often had worse printing, including errors such as misalignments and fainter colours. The plastic used in them was slightly different, being made in China, while the minifigures featured the special marks that identifies their Chinese origins. These issues have since been resolved. Battle Packs Star Wars 2007 * 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack 2008 * 7667 Imperial Dropship * 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder 2009 * 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack * 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack 2010 * 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack * 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack 2011 * 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack * 7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack 2012 * 9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack * 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack 2013 * 75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas * 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers 2014 * 75034 Death Star Troopers * 75035 Kashyyyk Troopers * 75036 Utapau Troopers * 75037 Battle of Saleucami 2015 * 75078 Imperial Troop Transport * 75079 Shadow Troopers * 75088 Senate Commando Troopers * 75089 Geonosis Troopers 2016 * 75131 Resistance Trooper Battle Pack * 75132 First Order Battle Pack * 75133 Rebels Battle Pack * 75134 Galactic Empire Battle Pack 2017 * 75164 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack * 75165 Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 75166 First Order Transport Speeder Battle Pack * 75167 Bounty Hunter Speeder Bike Battle Pack 2018 * 75197 First Order Specialists Battle Pack * 75198 Tatooine Battle Pack * 75206 Jedi and Clone Troopers Battle Pack * 75207 Imperial Patrol Battle Pack 2019 * 75225 Elite Praetorian Guard Battle Pack * 75226 Inferno Squad Battle Pack 2020 * 75266 Sith Troopers Battle Pack * 75267 Mandalorian Battle Pack Castle (2007) 2008 * 852272 Skeletons Battle Pack * 852271 Knights Battle Pack * 4559922 Troll Warriors Battle Pack 2009 * 852701 Troll Warrior Battle Pack * 852702 Dwarfs Battle Pack Kingdoms * 852921 Red Lion Knights Battle Pack * 852922 Green Dragon Knights Battle Pack Castle (2013) * 850888 Lion Knight Battlepack * 850889 Dragon Knight Battlepack Other * 853176 Pharaoh's Quest Battle Pack * 853219 Pirates of the Caribbean Battle Pack * 853301 Alien Conquest Battle Pack See Also * Promotional * Impulse set * Bonus Pack Category:Battle Packs Category:Sets